


A Contrast of Flavors

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: M'Baku reminds Bucky that he's a person.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/M'Baku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	A Contrast of Flavors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



In a moment of glorious ecstasy, Bucky relaxed against the bed. His orgasm had been an out of body experience that left a hot, wet mess on his stomach. He groaned when he felt M'Baku pull out, more mess pooling beneath him. He liked the mess. It was tangible and real. So often, he felt like he was going to disappear, his arm already gone, but the rest of him, slowly dropping away. M'Baku was grounding, the steadfast boulder atop his mountain.

That was perhaps even a little too purple for Bucky, who could get poetic after a good orgasm. He was glad he hadn't said any of that out loud.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

Bucky cracked open an eye, one corner of his mouth pulling into a smile. "What gave it away?"

M'Baku got out of the bed, his flagging cock shining wet with lubricant and come in the light from the fireplace. He went over to the table where he and Bucky had eaten dinner not an hour earlier, and filled a wooden goblet with wine. "I mean this in the best way possible, but you get a very stupid look on your face when you come. The stupider the look, the better the orgasm."

Bucky laughed. "That sounds about right. You pretty much fucked my brains out."

With a loud laugh, M'Baku came back to the bed and flopped down next to Bucky, careful not to spill the wine. He took a sip, then offered the glass. Bucky shook his head.

"You should stay in the mountains more often," M'Baku said. He took a long drink from the goblet, then rested it on the bed, his hand still cupped around the base. "You're relaxed here. When you're out in the fields, you're too tense."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. He was still half-sleepy from his orgasm, but he never knew M'Baku kept such a close eye on him. They had talked and flirted for months, M'Baku initially so wary of his white stranger who had T'Challa's favor, before Bucky had ever been invited to the mountains. He knew when he was being checked out, but not for the tension in his shoulders.

"I could stay," Bucky said, smiling slyly as his foot brushed against M'Baku's ankle. "Be your sex toy."

The smile dropped almost instantly from M'Baku's face. He set the glass aside and rested his now free hand heavy on Bucky's chest. He loomed, his face so close Bucky could smell the wine on his breath. "I don't want a thing. I want a man. And I'll give as much as I take."

"I didn't mean--"

"But that's what you said." M'Baku kissed him, mouth open and wet, tasting sweet and acidic, a contrast of flavors.

Bucky swelled toward him, their bodies fitting together better than either of them ever could have imagined they would. "Oh," he breathed when M'Baku pulled back. "That's nice."

M'Baku pressed his thumb to Bucky's lips, pressing them shut. "I'm not done with you yet." He moved down the length of Bucky's body, pressing a deliberate kiss against Bucky's ribs as he passed, before wrapping his lips around Bucky's soft cock.

Bucky gasped. He was still sleepy and overly sensitive, but he was still getting hard in the heat of M'Baku's mouth. "You know I was teasing, right?"

M'Baku made a noise that might have been a laugh, and in response, shoved a couple fingers into Bucky's still-wet asshole.

Grabbing a fistful of blankets, Bucky tensed everywhere, his toes curling, and clenching around M'Baku's fingers. He rocked his hips, pushing deeper into M'Baku's throat, groaning loudly, and shuddering as he came.

"Oh," Bucky breathed. He knew that M'Baku's mouth wasn't on him anymore, his body emptied again, but he was limp and pliable, wrung out completely. His eyelids felt heavy and they closed of their own accord, until he felt M'Baku's hand on his chest again. He opened his eyes.

"You belong to no one," M'Baku said. "Even me. Understand?"

Bucky nodded. "I do."

With no more energy left, Bucky drifted off to sleep, comforted by the weight of M'Baku next to him.


End file.
